Birth of a Dark Legend
by Hewylewis
Summary: The gang come across a creature that's destined to befall a cruel fate when the stone of cold fire comes around. please Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: this story is written by me and my best buddy, Thunderblade.**

**Disclaimer: the characters in this story belong to their respected companies and not me.**

**enjoy!**

Long ago when the world was very young, strange creatures evolved from the vast oceans. This evolutionary process took millions of years to change the very first sea creatures into complex beings that soon discovered a new frontier by crawling out onto the land. From that, they evolved further and they became the mightiest creatures on earth, the dinosaurs! For most of them, there was a little patch of paradise known as The Great Valley, home to a great assortment of plant-eating dinosaurs species of all ages. Among them were kids like Littlefoot the longneck, Cera the threehorn, Ducky the swimmer, Petrie the flyer and Spike the spiketail who, despite they're great differences in dinosaur race, had grown to be the best of friends.

One day, Littlefoot and Cera were out in the meadow playing tag. Littlefoot was chasing Cera who was just that little bit in front trying to keep her distance. Cera was going really fast but Littlefoot suddenly jumped ahead of her and touched her.

"Tag, you're it!" he shouted.

"Hey, no fair! You jumped ahead of me!" Cera pouted.

"All's fair in tag Cera," Littlefoot beamed as he took off.

"Well...they should change the rules. Hey! Get back here!" Cera started off after Littlefoot but Petrie, carrying Ducky by her hands, who came flying over, quickly interrupted them.

"Littlefoot! Cera!" he shouted.

"What is it?" Littlefoot asked with a confused look on his face.

"A herd coming in! You'll never guess who it is... It was Ali's!"

"Ali's herd? Ali's here?" Cera asked astonded.

"Yes, yes. Come and see!" he signalled with a wing.

"Oh yes, yes, yes! Come and see," said Ducky with a smile on her face

Petrie flew to the north as the gang followed. There was just one happy thought in Littlefoot's mind at that moment in time. His good friend Ali had returned to the Great Valley, just as she had promised.

**A/N: sorry chapter 1 is a little short, i promise chapter 2 will be longer when Thunderblade's done with it. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take the gang long to reach the field where all new arrivals to the Great Valley are expected. The area had already attracted a large crowd as they skidded to a halt, almost running into another longneck's hind legs. Spreading out and giving each other a little more personal space, Littlefoot and his friends stood buzzing with anticipation and excitement.

"How did you know about Ali's herd coming in Petrie?" Littlefoot asked the flyer as he dropped Ducky on Spike's back and landing next to her.

"Another flyer see a herd coming in and told grown-ups at meeting this morning," Petrie replied.

"Yep, yep, yep! Petrie, Spike and I were nearby when we heard your Grandma say that it might be Ali's herd," Ducky added.

"Great! So where are they? I don't see them," Cera scorned scanning through the maze of legs and hanging tails. Spike then let out a gleeful yelp.

"Oh lookie! There they are! They are here!" Ducky cheered.

"Come on guys! Let's go!" Littlefoot called leading the way through the rows of towering legs.

Making their way to the front of the crowd, Littlefoot stopped and to see a number of longnecks slowly inching up the hill; their features becoming more and more distinguishable. As about half of the herd had emerged and were greeted by Littlefoot's grandparents, one dinosaur a fraction of the size of the elder travellers appeared.

"Ali!" the gang cried merrily. The young, female longneck turned to the unlikely bunch of friends and a great beaming smile spread across her face.

"Hi guys, long time no see," she replied as she walked stiffly towards them. Despite his overwhelming joy, Littlefoot seemed a little distracted by the awkward she was walking. She appeared to be hobbling almost.

"So how have you been? It's been quite a while since we saw you last," Cera said.

"Oh I'm fine…" Ali smiled but Littlefoot wasn't quite convinced. He noticed that there were a few scratches, dirty patches and a couple of bloody grazes on her side.

"Are you all right Ali? You look like you've been hurt," Littlefoot said bring her injuries to everyone's attention.

"Oooo. They do not look nice," Ducky hissed.

"It's okay, really. I just fell over on the way here. Nothing serious," Ali said matter-of-factly.

"They look a bit more they were caused by a bit more than just a trip. Are you sure you're okay?" Littlefoot asked again unable to shake the feeling that Ali was hiding something. His fears became apparent when Ali failed to look him in the eye.

"What happen to you Ali?" Petrie asked seriously but before she could answer, someone bellowed from the crowd.

"Attacked!" Nervous chatter broke out in the audience as the wise, old leader of the herd spoke.

"Attacked? What did she mean by attacked!" Cera gasped.

"Ali? What happened? Was your herd attacked on your way here?" Littlefoot asked very carefully.

"Yes…our herd was attacked. We were caught by surprise," Ali sighed, "I was knocked to one side as some of our herd fought back."

"But what attacked your herd? A pack of sharpteeth?" Ducky gulped.

"No…not a pack…just one…"

"Just ONE sharptooth! A herd your size was attacked and almost beaten by ONE sharptooth?" Cera questioned and Ali nodded.

"This was no ordinary sharptooth. He was huge! Much bigger than any sharptooth I had ever seen. He made some of our tallest longnecks look tiny and he was so vicious. The Old One suggested that we rest in the Great Valley since it was the closest place we knew was safe. We were lucky to escape," she explained, her body trembling from both fear and exhaustion.

"So…you not really supposed to be coming to Great Valley?" Petrie asked grimly.

"It was the nearest place we could rest peacefully. We couldn't sleep without that monster right behind us," Ali sighed.

"But you're here now right? So everything's okay," Littlefoot reassured her. Ali looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah…I guess…you're right," she said wearily before suddenly flopping to the ground, her last ounce of energy leaving her fatigued body.

"Poor Ali…she's must be so tired," Cera said sympathetically looking down on her. Littlefoot craned his head under Ali's neck and tried to lift her up onto her feet.

"Come on Ali. We know a nice quiet spot near the river where you can rest," he told her as she took an unsteady step forward. Taking her opposite side, Cera waddled alongside the weary longneck as Littlefoot quickly darted over to his grandparents to announce what they were doing. With a quick verifying nod, Littlefoot rejoined his friends as they propped and carried Ali to their secluded little spot next to the river.

After a brief rest and a soothing drink from the crystal clear river, Ali sat under a tree that swayed gentle in the warm wind. The day had worn on, turning the daytime sky into a hazy orange, dusk horizon as the approaching night began to settle in. The gang had been quizzing Ali about the sharptooth assault all day deeply concerned that this monstrous killer could possibly be wandering around just outside the Great Valley. The chilling thought was quickly lifted by the sounds of familiar voice echoing over the fields.

"Uh oh. That'll be our folks calling," Cera said looking behind her in the direction of her father's booming voice.

"Time to go home," Petrie announced taking off.

"You gonna be all right Ali?" Littlefoot asked as a figure appeared behind them. It was her mother. Standing up, Ali gingerly took a step forwards.

"Yeah, I think so," she smiled, "I'll see you guys tomorrow." The gang said their goodbyes to one another and departed for their nests, unaware that a strange glowing object, travelling faster than anything anyone in the Valley had seen, was hurdling towards the peaceful residents as they readied themselves for sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It was several hours after sunset and everyone in the Great Valley was fast asleep. Already in a deep sleep, Littlefoot was dreaming a strange dream. He was out in a hot desert surrounded by mountains and miles and miles of scorching sand with no trees in sight. Littlefoot wandered through the dreaded wasteland until he heard a terrible sound that shook the ground with tremendous force. Then, he saw where it was coming from and his jaw dropped. It was a giant sharptooth, its mouth was full of razor sharp teeth dripping with drool. Littlefoot was paralysed with fear; he couldn't move at all. Then, the  
sharptooth turned its head and spotted Littlefoot and it quickly started running towards him. In a panic, Littlefoot ran away just as the sharptooth snapped its jaws shut as if to eat him. He could feel the monster's hot breath on the back of his neck as it kept coming closer and closer. It seemed like no matter how fast he ran, or how much he tried to dodge, the sharptooth never grew tired of trying to catch the little dinosaur.

Littlefoot took a sharp turn and tried to hide at the base of one of the mountains, but the sharptooth ploughed straight through it crumbling it like it was a mound of dirt. Littlefoot started running again, his heart pounding like an earthquake as the monster gained on him. The sharptooth let out a huge roar as it continued to chase him; its giant feet stomped so hard it shook the ground. Every time Littlefoot looked back, the sharptooth got bigger and bigger. Littlefoot ran as fast as he could until the sharptooth's mouth opened wide and strangely, a blue light shone out of the dark pit of its jaws. Suddenly, Littlefoot jumped out of his sleep. He stared up at his surroundings as sweat ran down his face. As he slowly calmed his thoughts to bring him back to reality, there was a bright light that  
shot through the sky at blinding speed and quickly disappeared outside the rocky wall surrounding the Great Valley. Littlefoot's mouth dropped open with amazement.

"I don't believe it!" he stammered and quickly got up. He had to tell someone what he'd just seen.

The closest of his friends happened to be Cera who was fast asleep until Littlefoot nudged her side which she was not very appreciatative of.

"What? What is it?" she scowled.

"I saw a bright flying rock shoot through the sky!" Littlefoot panted.

"You woke me up for that?" Cera snapped.

"You don't understand," Littlefoot continued, "it looked a lot like the Stone of Cold Fire." Cera rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right!" she said dismissively, "That stone was destroyed ages ago, we saw it happen!"

"Maybe that one was just a regular rock," Littlefoot suggested, "I'm sure this time the light I saw was the real Stone of Cold Fire." Cera rolled her eyes again.

"Oh ok… let's go check it out but if you're wrong, I'm going to hurt you so bad."

"Ok fine," said Littlefoot, "but let's go wake the others first."

With that, Littlefoot and Cera ran off to wake up the rest of the gang. Questions ran through Littlefoot's mind like wild fire. Was that light he saw really the Stone of Cold Fire? Why did it arrive? And what could it possibly have in store for them this time?

Ten minutes later, everyone, including Ali, were having a meeting on top of a hill far enough away from the rest of the sleeping herds. Littlefoot had explained exactly what he saw and everyone was in shock.  
"So…what's this Stone of Cold Fire exactly?" Ali asked a little confused. Littlefoot saw Ali's curious face and explained,

"These rainbowfaces told us that the stone has unique and mystical powers. Petrie's uncle Pterano  
wanted the stone for himself so he kidnapped Ducky so no one would follow him. But, as it turned out,  
the stone didn't do anything and was destroyed on top of Threehorn Peak. After that, Pterano was driven out of the Great Valley."

"Yeah. Me sorry about my uncle. Hopefully he be much nicer when me see him next," said Petrie with a sad look on his face.

"It is ok Petrie," said Ducky sweetly as she hugged him tightly.

"Anyway," Littlefoot continued, "I think the one that was destroyed wasn't the real stone, but the one I saw tonight was."

"And what are you suggesting we do exactly Littlefoot? Go and find it?" Cera asked sarcastically.

"Well…yeah," Littlefoot said smiling sheepishly but Cera didn't find this very amusing.

"I was only kidding you know. We can't go out and look for it! There might be sharpteeth!"

"And don't forget about that sharptooth that attacked my herd," Ali added, "It might

still be out there somewhere." Littlefoot froze as he quickly remembered about the sharptooth. He gave a

calm look at Ali and said,

"I...I'll make sure that that monster doesn't harm us, I promise."

"All right, I'll go," said Cera.

"Me too!" Ducky shouted happily.

"I'm going too," said Ali.

"No! Me not going!" Petrie pouted, "If there are sharpteeth , then me no going." Cera then smirked rather

sinisterly,

"All right Petrie," she said, "then you can stay here and get in trouble when our parents ask where we are."

Without another word, she and the others went off to head for the Mysterious Beyond. Petrie just stood on the hill arms folded and still pouted but curiosity quickly got the better of him.  
"Hey you guys! Wait for Petrie!" he shouted as he started flying after the gang.


End file.
